Prelate Seerias
Prelate Seerias is a drow woman of great power and influence within drow society both in the past and in the present. She is the current drow ambassador for the G8 on the Cosmic Nullius and during the Early Medieval Period she was a leader of the anti-human drow that sought to rid Caledonia of the human settlers, led by King Arthur. Her followers believe that Lolth, the netherlight moon of Caledonia, is a god to be worshipped. Description Appearance Early Medieval Period She wore a long red dress that was patterned with white web-like embroidery. It had a black hem line and a bustier of what looks like bone ribbing to accentuate the chest. The dress comes up at the back to form a kind of setting sun effect behind her head and she wore a tiara with horns on either side. As a drow she has lilac irises, obsidian black skin and her temples are freckled with specks of white. She has a great many speckles, which is considered highly attractive amongst drow. Her hair is stark white, straight and well-groomed, reaching down to her waist. Her skin is soft and her fingers are completely uncallousedPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality She is very arrogant and is constantly in control of a given situation. She is sadistic and enjoys inflicting pain on others. She is willing to make great sacrifices to prove herself vindicatedPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Lolth Worshipper She worships the moon Lolth of Caledonia as a god. Powers Magic See also: Magic | Aether Prelate Seerias is highly adept at using magic as a weapon, able to summon magical flames, projectiles and explosives. She can shield herself and fly. When pressed too far, she is willing to sacrifice herself as an aether bomb. History Space Camelot Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia The humans of Earth, led by King Arthur, left their planet to colonise and conquer the stars aboard a spaceship they found, named CamelotPan Post 33, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They eventually arrived at Caledonia and chose to settle the lands and created the human settlement, surrounded by wooden palisades. However not all of the native drow took kindly to the invaders and they, led by Prelate Seerias, staged an attack upon the human encampment. The attack was a ruse to capture their prince, son of King Arthur, Mordred. He was taken, despite pursuit by the Knights of the Round Table, upon a flying stone to Llurth Caridwen where Seerias awaited him. He asserted that his father would come to rescue him, which the drow revealed she banked on. She refused any concessions with the human settlement of Caledonia. Camelot appeared in the sky and, under the control of Morganna le Fay, began opening fire upon the planet. Much to the prince's surprise, Seerias recognised the ship and determined it belonged to the previous invaders of her worldPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When aid finally arrived, charging up the mountain, Mordred had hoped for The Black Knight or someone equally skilled. But instead it was the clumsy Sir Palamedes. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate Seerias. Notes Britt's Commentary "Prelate Seerias' outfit was loosely inspired by Madame WebMadame Web article, Wikipedia. due to her connection with Lolth, which was named after the spider-god LolthLolth article, Wikipedia. from Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Drow Category:Pan Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Religious Characters